idea_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Tennis Aces
Sonic Tennis Aces is a sports game in the Sonic Tennis series for Nintendo Switch, initially released on August 31, 2018. It is the eighth installment in the series and is the first Sonic Tennis series game since Sonic Tennis: Power Tour on the Game Boy Advance to feature a Story Mode. Gameplay The base gameplay appears similar to that of Sonic Tennis: Ultra Smash, featuring different types of shots. Characters have an energy gauge that can be used to perform Zone Shots, Zone Speed, or Special Shots. The energy gauge can be increased by simple rallies or by performing Trick Shots, which require proper timing to hit the ball back. Zone Shots can be performed upon reaching a rotating star icon on the ground, and allow the player to aim their shot anywhere on the court using motion controls. The longer they take to aim, the more energy it depletes. Zone Speed allows the player to slow down time to allow them to reach a far-off shot in time. Special Shots are performed like Zone Shots, but require a full energy gauge. Zone Shots and Special Shots are able to damage rackets. Rackets can withstand three Zone Shots or one Special Shot before breaking, and after being broken they are replaced with a new one, forcing the player to retire when they no longer have any usable racket. With proper stroke timing, these shots can be blocked, increasing the character's energy gauge and protecting their racket from damage. In doubles, each pair shares one energy gauge, and if a player's racket breaks during a rally, that player's team immediately loses the point. Also in doubles, each player has their own racket counter. When playing in doubles, the match will end if just one player loses all of their rackets (no matter how many rackets that player's teammate has remaining) and that player's team immediately loses. Exclusive to doubles, the result screen also shows X marks in the sections where a player's racket took damage, and the X marks are colored as appropriate to show which opponent did the damage to that player's racket. Unlike Sonic Tennis: Ultra Smash, there is a left-handed option for characters. Other than the base style of gameplay, the game also includes a "simple rules" mode which excludes the new types of shots, as well as "Swing Mode", which allows the player to use motion controls to swing their racket, similarly to Wii Sports. Unlike Sonic Tennis: Ultra Smash, the game features a traditional Tournament mode where the player can challenge computer opponents in an 8-player bracket. In the COM tournament, the player can play the Mushroom, Flower and Star Cups, each with its own difficulty. The character used for winning one of these cups receives a crown graphic next to their name on the character select screen. Online multiplayer is also supported for up to four players (friends or other players) as well as for online tournaments. Participating in these can provide the player with participation prizes, including special in-game outfits or additional playable characters. However, unlike in the COM tournament, the character that wins the online tournament is not given a crown. Exclusively in Swing Mode, players can challenge a decision that the ball was shot out of the court. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Courts *Green Hill *Emerald Hill *Angel Island *Mystic Ruins *Seaside Hill *Wave Ocean *Icecap *Eggmanland Videos Voice Sounds Sonic Tennis Aces/Voice Sounds Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games